


MERLIN ONESHOTS ( WORK IN PROGRESS )

by Annonymatic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gaius is So Done (Merlin), Gen, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Powerful Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonymatic/pseuds/Annonymatic
Summary: This is all for fun because I am bored.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. You are his what?! ( Merlin & Mordred ) P.01

**_Plot Summary:_ **

_Merlin grew up aware of the destiny he was meant to follow and he was taught how to properly wield his power by the druids. He learned fast and was then crowned as the High King of all Magical Beings, King Myrddin Emrys Ambrosius at the age of 15._

_Fate can be defied and so he decided to be independent about his future. He searched for Mordred and adopted him as his younger brother/son to ensure that the boy will live a proper life rather than of danger. ( Merlin was currently 15 and Mordred was 7. )_

_Merlin ( 16 ) still came to Camelot but this time as a proper apprentice of Gaius instead of a manservant. ( For plot convenience, so he can sneak out and do his King duties while also making sure that The Once and Future King doesn't die. ) ( This way, he can also watch Mordred grow up. )_

_Mordred wanted to stay by Merlin's side so he became a knight of Camelot the same way he became one in the original series. ( Merlin is now 25 while Mordred is 17. )_

**_O N E - S H O T_ **

_Arthur & The Knights came looking for Mordred wondering why he was heading to the forest to meet Merlin. _

**_Time: Late at Night (Patrol)_ **

Arthur: ' Where is Mordred? '

Leon: ' He said he was going to meet with Merlin, sire. '

Arthur: ' But I saw him heading to the forest? '

Percival: ' Why would Merlin be in the Forest? '

Elyan: ' It's dark and the forest is not safe at night. '

Gwaine: ' What is he up to now? "

Lancelot: ' Then let's follow him. '

Arthur: ' Yes, we should follow him. '

**_Place: Forest_ **

**_Merlin: Wearing a Royal Uniform w/ Cloak ( Colour: White & Sky Blue ) _ **

Gwaine: ' Shh. That's Merlin, right? '

Leon: ' What is he wearing? '

Lancelot: ' A uniform and a cloak? '

Gwaine: ' Oh, is Merlin some sort of a- '

Arthur: ' Noble? '

Mordred: ' Good evening, sire. '

Merlin: ' Good evening, Mordred. '

Elyan: ' Sire? Did he just call Merlin 'sire' ?! '

Arthur: ' Quiet-I am trying to listen. '

Mordred: ' Merlin, where are you going? '

Merlin: ' I intend to go back to the kingdom for a day or so. Would you mind covering for me, Mors? '

Mordred: ' A week? I can do that. '

Merlin: ' Do tell them that Gaius had made me fetch some herbs in a nearby kingdom. '

Mordred: ' Yes, sir. '

Merlin: ' Ah yes, don't forget to tell Gaius as well. '

Mordred: ' I understand. '

Arthur: ' Kingdom? What kingdom? '

Gwaine: ' Princess, just listen. '

Mordred: ' Can I not go with you? '

Merlin: ' You are to stay at Camelot, child. '

Mordred: ' I don't see the point to-and I am not a child! '

Merlin: -raises a brow-

Merlin: ' You chose to stay here now you intend to leave? '

Mordred: ' I want to go home. '

Merlin: ' Why? '

Mordred: ' I miss home, I miss my bed. '

Merlin: ' You only miss your bed? ' 

Mordred: ' I uh. Yes. Of course, I miss my bed and Cynthia as well! '

Merlin: ' Your horse? I'll do you a favour then. '

Mordred: ' Huh? '

Merlin: ' I'll go back to Camelot with Cynthia so you are 'closer' to home, child. '

Mordred: ' Would you mind bringing my dagger as well? '

Merlin: ' What sort? The ceremonial one or- '

Mordred: ' The one you gifted me- '

Merlin: ' Oh, that one. I see, I'll be sure to bring it. '

Arthur: ' A dagger? '

Gwaine: ' Shhhshhsh!!! '

Mordred: ' Will I be able to go home soon? '

Merlin: ' Let me see. You can reason with Arthur and have a break this upcoming Friday. I will alert the Castle that you will be coming soon. How about that? '

Mordred: ' You're letting me? '

Merlin: ' Of course, Mordred. But not now. '

Mordred: ' I see, sir. '

Merlin: ' What did I say about- '

Mordred: ' I know I know. Our Personal Lives are different than our Work. We should not in any circumstances drag the complications of one life to the other. '

Merlin: ' Uhuh. What else? '

Mordred: ' Enjoy life? '

Merlin: ' Yes. What else do you want me to bring you? '

Mordred: ' Oh, nothing. When will you come back? '

Merlin: ' Tomorrow night or so. '

Mordred: ' Ahh, alright. I understand. I'll be seeing you soon! '

Merlin: ' I'll be seeing you soon as well, farewell. '

Mordred: ' Farewell. '

Merlin: -pats his head-

' Now, do take care of yourself and inform Gaius as soon as possible. '

Mordred: ' Yes, Merlin. I am no longer a child. Do not worry about it- '

Merlin: ' But you are so small so- '

Mordred: ' You are so mean. Just go away already. '

Merlin: -chuckles a little before disappearing-

Mordred: ' Mean. ' -pouts then quickly leaves the forest-

Arthur: ' What was that about? 

Gwaine: ' Damn, never knew they had that kind of relationship. '

Percival: ' Why did Mordred call Merlin sire? '

Arthur: ' We will not converse about this to anyone else. Understood? '

Knights: ' Yes, sire! '

**_Time: Next Day, Late at Night (Merlin's Chambers)_ **

Mordred was rather confused as to why Merlin had not come back yet and decided to contact him immediately. ( By using a magical two-way mirror. )

The Knights & Arthur were wary as to why Merlin hasn't come back yet as well, so they decided to follow Mordred again.

Mordred: ' Merlin, why haven't you come back yet?! '

Merlin: ' Ah, see. Morgana had a plan to attack Camelot this week. '

Percival: ' She is what?! Sire, why would Merlin be aware of that- '

Arthur: ' I do not know- '

Lancelot: ' Just listen for now. '

Mordred: ' Huh?! Doesn't she ever get tired of wanting the Kingdom for herself? '

Gwaine: ' See, even I wonder that, princess. '

Merlin: ' I do not think that she intends to stop any time soon. '

Arthur: ' I don't think she will, she wants the kingdom for herself after all. '

Mordred: ' Then why are you not here to protect Camelot? '

Arthur: ' Protect Camelot? '

Merlin: ' Oh. I forgot to mention that I am currently decimating the Army at this moment. '

Mordred: ' What?! Are you alright? Can I please see? '

Elyan: ' Merlin is decimating what?! '

Gwaine: ' Move aside, I wanna see as well. '

Merlin: -Showing himself full body through the mirror. His uniform now bloody as hell.-

Mordred: ' Is that your blood?! '

Merlin: ' Oh no. It is not mine. It is theirs! '

-shows the entire battlefield with incapacitated individuals-

Mordred: ' Are they dead?! '

Merlin: ' No, not yet. They can either join us or suffer. Whichever they prefer, I will benefit from it. '

Mordred: ' That's rather brutal. '

Merlin: ' I can be brutal as I see fit. Considering they had extended my work with whatever foolish attempt this is. '

Mordred: ' What got you in a bad mood? '

Merlin: ' I had been in a 7-hour council meeting and the moment I chose to rest. They decided to march towards Camelot. It is bloody annoying. I can't get any rest around here. '

Mordred: ' When will you come back here? '

Merlin: ' Ah, probably 3 more days? I had more things to do now because of this. '

Mordred: ' I see. '

Merlin: ' Geiriel will be with you shortly. ' **_( Geiriel is an OC. )_ **

Mordred: ' What? Why? Are we in trouble? '

Merlin: ' No no, I simply ordered him to bring the things I wasn't able to bring. '

Mordred: ' Cynthia and my dagger? '

Merlin: ' Yes, child. Do wait for him. '

Mordred: ' I understand, thank you, sire. '

Merlin: ' I'll be seeing you soon, again. I have to clean this place up. '

Mordred: ' Good luck! See you! '

Merlin: ' Farewell and take care. '

Lancelot: ' I uh, I never knew Merlin could be so brutal- '

Percival: ' He decimated the army heading to us? '

Arthur: ' But why hasn't he told us?! '

Leon: ' I do not know, sire. '

Merlin: ' Ah shit. Mordred, wait. Someone had slipped past through. One man is heading to Camelot. Do not engage yet, alright? '

Mordred: ' I uh? I will do my best. '

Merlin: ' Child, take care. '

**_Mordred plans to take down the man himself._ **

Gwaine: ' Someone is heading here? Just one man. Let's follow him! '

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Azur Pendragon ( Merlin )

**_Plot Summary:_ **

**_Ygraine gave birth to twins, the firstborn she named Azur and the second Arthur. Azur Pendragon showed signs of magic the moment he was born with his eyes glowing gold. After the birth of the twins, the queen soon passed away. Uther quickly disposed of his son by sending him away as he blamed magic and his firstborn for the death of his wife. The King only needed an heir after all, but blood is thicker than water and he spared the monster's life._ **

**_O N E - S H O T_ **

_Arthur was passing by and had caught on to the conversation Merlin & Gwaine were having. _

Merlin: " Gwaine, I'll tell you my secret, alright? "

Gwaine: " Alright...- "

Merlin: " You see, I am the firstborn and I am a part of a twin. "

Gwaine: " You have a sibling? "

Merlin: " Yes. "

Gwaine: " What is his/her name? "

Merlin: " I'd rather not say. "

Gwaine: " I understand. "

Merlin: " My father sent me away the moment I was born to keep me away, my mother named me Azur. "

Gwaine: " Azur? The sky like the colour of your eyes? "

Merlin: " Yes, but the moment she did, my eyes turned gold signifying I was born with and of magic. "

Merlin: " But a moment pass and another was born after me. My brother. "

Gwaine: " A brother... "

Merlin: " But you see, my mother died after birth. Her life for ours. Because of her death, anything or anyone that wields magic was persecuted across the bloody land."

Gwaine: " Merlin, don't tell me- "

Merlin: " Yes yes, Gwaine. My father deemed me a monster the moment he saw my eyes turned to gold as my mother died. But the ridiculous thing is he blamed me and the magic itself, and he chose my brother. He sent me away, Gwaine. "

Merlin: " Up to the age of 7, My father's brother but not of blood...Balinor and my nursemaid...Hunith was the one who raised me. All my life, they were the only ones I had considered my parents. "

Gwaine: " Merlin, I'm so sorry. "

Merlin: " My apologies as well for being born. "

Gwaine: " No, merlin. That is not your fault. "

Merlin: " If only it wasn't. "

Merlin: " You see, Gwaine. I do not like living as far as I possibly do. I only live for Arthur, because he is my destiny, he is my brother. He is the only part of me that is not broken and I am willing to protect that. "

Gwaine: " Why haven't you told him yet then? Is that your plan? Just die and move on? How the hell are you supposed to move on from that? "

Merlin: " Oh, Gwaine. I don't think I will ever heal from this. My brother killed my lover after all. My father wishes deeply that I died instead of my mother. What else could I hope for? "

Gwaine: " Merlin- Don't say that. "

Merlin: " But it is true. Balinor, that man that I considered my father died as well. Uther is bloody right, Gwaine. I am a monster. Everything that I touch, everything that I tried to love always dies. "

Gwaine: " You have us, Merlin. "

Merlin: " No, I don't it goes differently, Gwaine. You have me, the knights of the roundtable will always have me, but I will never have you. "

Gwaine: " You can't just say that! "

Merlin: " Hm. I don't mind digging my own grave, mate. Uther himself is already digging it for me. "

Gwaine: " Fuck stop, that's too much- don't just- "

Merlin: " Is it that bad, Gwaine? "

Gwaine: " It is! "

Merlin: " Well, how would I know? This is how I grew up. I had been embracing my doom for a while now. I wasn't even able to save my sister. God damn, I even poisoned her. "

Gwaine: " Your family is- "

Merlin: " Insane? I already told you. Arthur is the only one- he is the once and future king, I don't mind really. It's my life, it's misery itself. "

-smiles-

Gwaine: " Mate- "

Merlin: " I'm alright, Gwaine. "

Gwaine: " You are not alright- Contrary to popular belief, YOU ARE BLOODY INSANE. "

Merlin: " Yeah right, like father, like son. I am so glad Arthur is like our mother- This could have been far worse if we were both the replication of Uther. It would be hell. "

Gwaine: " You're not like your father, Merlin. "

Merlin: " That's what I tell Arthur all the time, Gwaine. That is not for me, but him. "

Gwaine: " Mate listen- "

Merlin: " It's alright, I have to go and converse with Gaius. See you, Gwaine. "

Gwaine: " Fuck- Wait! "

Merlin: -snaps fingers and just disappears-

_**Place: Throne Room** _

Merlin: " Why have you summoned me, sire? "

Uther: " Merlin- no, Azur. "

Merlin: " ... "

Uther: " You told Gwaine. "

Merlin: " I see, are you planning to execute the poor man now? " 

Uther: " That is not- "

Merlin: " Then what do you want? Do not tell me you summoned me here for such trivial things. "

Uther: " Arthur- "

Merlin: " What concerns him? "

Uther: " He overheard. "

Merlin: " I see, then let him. "

Uther: " He knows and that all you will say? "

Merlin: " I don't mind. I already told you that. Do I have to remind you of what I declared at the age of 11, sire? 'I do not mind if you kill me right now. Take my life like you should have done the moment I was born.' "

Uther:" I let you live and this is how- "

Merlin: " You shouldn't have. Who knows, maybe Arthur wouldn't have survived either. "

Uther: " You dare- "

Merlin: " No, I will not harm him. Don't ask for me ever again. I am not here to entertain you, Uther. I am here to protect my brother from the likes of you. Arthur deserves someone better as a father. Balinor was better. "

Uther: " Come back here this instant Azur! "

Merlin: " Come to think of it. Mother should not have died. I wish it was you instead, Arthur and I would have had a better childhood- Hah, pathetic. Why do I even bother? "

Uther: " Azur- please- " 

Merlin: -is already gone before he can hear anything else-

**_ Additional Plot _ **

_ The Pendragon Family are also Dragonlords. This is the reason why Uther was able to imprison a great dragon, Kilgharrah. But Uther was punished for betraying his kin. Not only did he kill all of the dragons he can find by the use of his now lessen form of Dragonlord magic, he kept Kilgharrah as a trophy by imprisoning him beneath the Castle of Camelot, and he also threw away/disowned his first-born son that will inherit the Dragonlord status. His power slowly faded away as it transferred to Merlin/Azur. Uther was devastated by the loss of his power, but he was glad Arthur did not inherit it. He remained ignorant and arrogant of his circumstances, unaware that he had ended a line of honor. ( It did not truly end because Merlin/Azur was now recognized as the Dragonlord instead of Uther. In the eyes of the Dragons, Uther was no longer their kin. ) _

_**End** _


	3. Embracing Magic ( Uther ) P0.05

_**Plot Summary** _

**_In this, Uther did not battle magic, he embraced it. He was thankful for having Arthur by his side and he weeps that his life wasn't the price for it. He did not blame magic and he held into it closely. The Lady of the Lake is Ygraine and Uther regularly visits his beloved alongside Arthur. Balinor, his brother but not of blood was never hunted and is married to Hunith, they have a son named Merlin._ **

**_Other Kingdoms do not relate to the undying loyalty Uther has for Magic and called it a weakness. Uther is aware of the prophecy regarding his beloved son and his beloved nephew. He tries his best to make sure that at least half of Albion is already united until Arthur takes his place on the throne. If Uther is not the cause of evil in the land, who else would it be? But whatever happens...Uther plans to bring forth a better future for all. He even searched for Mordred, the boy that was prophesied to kill his son. He does not plan on judging the child as he had not done anything wrong, so he decided to raise him instead._ **


	4. Tired af ( Merlin ) P.01

**_ Plot Summary _ **

**_ Merlin grew up aware of his magical circumstances and his inability to die. He was raised by the druids for Hunith died upon giving birth to the incarnation of magic itself. His obsession with Death began the moment he was taught that the concept of dying didn't apply to him. He began experimenting with his mortal shell through self-torture, cutting, decapitation, boiling, crushing, mutilation, waterboarding, suffocation, hanging, and his favourite, the complete obliteration of his vessel through the use of magic. He found out that the moment his physical body is completely annihilated, he will simply rise from The Lake of Avalon. The first time he did this as an 'experiment', he tried drowning himself immediately in the lake.  _ **

**_ Pain is the only thing keeping him sane. It is a reminder that he might not be able to die like everyone else, but at least he is alive and he can still feel. Fate can be defied, but he followed nonetheless. He followed through doing his own thing. He still made his way to Camelot, became a manservant, befriended the Knights and Arthur. He avoided some of the fucked up things though, like poisoning Morgana, he helped her instead of sending her away to the druids. In his opinion, the druids were far too good and honest, he doesn't want to overwhelm Morgana with some prophecy of him being her doom. Again, fate can be defied, the future is not set in stone so he can do whatever the fuck he wants whenever he fucking wants.  _ **

**_ For someone who has the habit of offing himself, again and again, he prefers to not instantly murder everyone who does shit. He is brutal when he deems so, the world suck already they might as well shut the fuck up when all they can think about is fight fire with fire while not thinking of the people suffering from the consequences that they had brought. Revenge is different from justice, don't be stupid.  _ **

**_ Merlin has a habit of drinking but not getting drunk because he can't get drunk. With this skill of his, he will drink with his enemy and just convert them to the much more preferable side, the side that ain't stupid. I mean, seriously, another sorcerer? another speech about revenge? there is no originality just pain, suffering, and boredom. _ **

**_ Merlin can hold out for himself, he can wield different sorts of weapons. He learned it from his experiments, and the not so peaceful druids trained him with the art of you know...killing. He pretends to be clumsy and idiotic as he indulges in the life of a servant. He doesn't mind the treatment he is being given, but sometimes it kinda is annoying, infuriating, absolutely horrendous to deal with CAMELOT. Arthur is a nice bloke but is far too sheltered. Sometimes he wants the dude to just get kidnapped and suffer a little, but he passes out all the god damn time. He just passes out for some reason. Like, how is he going to fight and suffer a little when he is already unconscious as fuck? This dude won't survive. For the love of everything dead and alive... why is Arthur Pendragon Pathetic??????????????????????????????????????????????? _ **

**_ not to mention idiotic, oblivious, and a prat. Is it hereditary? Look at...Uther. It definitely is. Even Morgana is half idiotic as her father and brother are. _ **

**_ Merlin regularly sneaks out of the Castle to do his experiments and his job as the secret protector of Camelot. Sometimes he does it with Gwaine, sometimes with Lancelot. Well, among those two...Gwaine is the only one aware of his obsession while Lancelot is aware of him being the most powerful asshole ever. At least he was no longer doing this alone, having company makes his boredom go away.  _ **

**_ O N E - S H O T _ **

_ Who knew that the only thing or person that can piss him off to the moon and back is the dude the legends wants him to protect? Can Arthur get any more infuriating than this?  _

_ Merlin is tired, very fucking tired and he is so close to blowing everyone up that dares to approach him. Not to mention, Arthur is being much more of a prat than usual with his sudden ' I am bored, let's go hunting because why not. ' He wonders why Arthur even bothers to hunt when he cannot hunt properly? Every time they hunt, they are the ones being hunted. Like, come on, another bandit? at this hour? do people not get tired? or maybe Merlin is just tired all the time and it was the crack of dawn after all. He was too tired to argue, too tired to bother with how silent he was being that even Arthur cannot comprehend how his usual loud friend is moving with the grace he never knew existed. Not to mention, the look he was giving. If looks can kill, Arthur would be dead. So the prince decided to not bother his scary manservant and just not do anything stupid that may or may not get him killed. _

_ Arthur doesn't even have to try, Merlin was growing restless the more they walk through the woods. It is as if the creatures within the forest can sense the disturbance in the force and decided to hide better because Arthur and the Knights haven't seen anything for an hour. The woods are too silent for comfort just like...Merlin. _

**_ To be continued. _ **


	5. He is magic ( Merlin )

**_ Plot Summary _ **

**_ What if Merlin is not the hero that he poses to be? He has unimaginable power and he is Magic itself. Magic was persecuted across the whole entire land, it is understandable if it decided that enough is enough. _ **

**_ It's the perfect plan. Become human and punish those who harmed your people by worming your way into the hearts of the one who persecutes them and then make them dependent on you. Merlin achieved that by befriending Arthur as a mere servant. He continues to exploit the circumstances by poisoning Morgana so that he can get rid of a potential issue, Arthur's romantic relationship with Guinevere, Lancelot and Guinevere's love affair, Lancelot's death and resurrection, Mordred's arrival and soon to be betrayal, and his undying loyalty just for Arthur and Camelot. It is far too perfect, he is far too loyal and Arthur believes him wholeheartedly. Arthur might be oblivious to the point, but he is aware of how important Merlin is to him and that just proves how great it works in Merlin's favour.  _ **

**_ O N E - S H O T _ **

_ Morgana kidnaps the Knights and Arthur to inform them of what she had come to realize on her own. In this, she already abandoned Morgause and the plans of becoming Queen ( There were already rumours circling around the land as to how she went against Morgause.) They do not believe her immediately, but she proves it somehow. She tells them who Emrys is and all the fate planned for the Once and Future King. _

Morgana: " Come on! Merlin is not the same as us! "

Lancelot: " Of course he is not! He actually is a good person. "

Morgana: " He's snarky! Clumsy! Even if you can get past the rest of it, you have to admit that he is far more intelligent than he seems to be! "

Gwaine: " He's Merlin! "

Morgana: " and he is POWERFUL. He can command all the elements, he can take over Camelot on his own, he can do a lot of things that your average sorcerer cannot do! and not to mention...he is aware of all circumstances. "

Guinevere: " But that doesn't prove that he is evil and is simply manipulating us! "

Morgana: " I mean, think about it. His actions are brave in our perspective but remain calculated. Nobody, not anybody could be that good nor reassured! "

Arthur: " What is he aware of that we are not? "

Mordred: " He is magic. "


	6. Magus Terra-Nova ( Merlin, Morgause, & Gwaine ) P.01

**_ Plot Summary _ **

**_ What if the Great Purge only persisted for a day till the balance tips off and Magic persecuted Uther Pendragon instead? Magic then began to withdraw itself from Camelot's walls, renouncing the existence of all Pendragon Blood. Arthur is born of magic and therefore a creature of the Old Region, but is doomed to forever carry the ill of Magic.  _ **

_ Up to the Northern Plains, a Kingdom was formed and it was named Terra-Nova, Magus Terra-Nova, and a Great Wall of Fog separates all Magical Beings from the cursed land of Camelot and all those who go against it. Only a handful of selected individuals are allowed to set foot within the Magical Land and only those who are born and raised within it are capable of wielding pure powerful magic. If you are born a warlock or a witch outside of the border, an envoy was to fetch the child from the nook and cranny of the earth until they can bring you to the safety of Magus Terra-Nova. _

_ Those who are outside of the border progressed slowly without the help of magic (more like Camelot, other kingdoms are still flourishing of their alliance with magic.) They suffered while oblivious of their true circumstances. They condemn magic for their imminent doom, ignorant of the reality that their treachery was the cause of why they are now abandoned. _

_ Balinor was once the brother of Uther, but not of blood. Being the only Dragonlord, a warlock, noble blood of the Old Religion whilst also having the support of all Dragons possible, he was crowned as the King of Magus Terra-Nova. He is a fair and just king with power unimaginable. He is married to Hunith, a Fae Princess of the Old religion and they have a son named Myrddin, the prophesied incarnate of Magic; Emrys.  _

_ Arthur Pendragon remains as the prophesied Once and Future King of Albion and was given a chance to prove himself worthy of becoming one even though he is oblivious of the events involving him. Morgana remained within the walls of Camelot, unaware of what she truly is, for Uther made sure that his daughter will not meddle with the likes of magic, ignorant of the fact that Morgana is a Witch and therefore was born with magic. Gaius is the brother of Hunith, a Fae Prince. He pitied Uther and had sworn to stand by him, but had remained loyal to Magic for all these years in the guise of an old man. Mordred and Morgause are the adopted siblings of Myrddin and are now a part of the Ambrosius Family, the royal blood responsible for ruling Magus Terra-Nova. _

_ Gwaine & William are brothers and are the closest friend of Myrddin himself. They are the Knights that serve under the Crowned Prince of Magus Terra-Nova. They are also one of the most powerful Magical Swordsmen alongside the ones that they serve Merlin, Mordred, Morgause, and King Balinor. _

**_ O N E - S H O T _ **

_ Myrddin was sent to Camelot to judge the character of Arthur Pendragon, whether the boy is worthy to rule Albion in the future or not. Upon the first meeting, he was already convinced that Albion will be doomed if Arthur were to progress with the despicable attitude that he has and not to mention the almost execution of a sorcerer that had greeted him the moment he had step foot within the walls of Camelot. He simply whisked the man away from the pyre, teleporting him somewhere within the border of his Kingdom alongside the woman who was planning to throw a show after her son was executed. Camelot is a mess and he hated the place so much to the core of his entire being.  _

_ Myrddin, now Merlin proceeded with his mission by making his way to Gaius and almost bursting into laughter after seeing him in the guise of an old man. Gaius, after all, is a beautiful being alongside Hunith, he is a Royal Fae with Silver hair and golden eyes and he currently looks like an old man. Merlin could only try his best to hold his laughter down. They got along just fine, this is his uncle after all but he truly needs to get used to whatever Gaius was trying to portray himself as. _

_ Soon enough, he had come and saved Arthur and was then rewarded with becoming his manservant. Merlin was perplexed with his reward, didn't he just saved the poor sod? Why does he need to babysit him? At least knight him or give him a better position within the royal court. Where is the sense of gratitude? Did he mention he hated it here? He doesn't mind becoming a servant, but the audacity Uther had is amusing enough to say at least. He refused nonetheless, staring amused at the face of the baffled King Uther. Doesn't he see that it is not an honour but more of a burden to babysit a child? Yes, Arthur is a child to him even though the other prince is a year older than him.  _

_ Uther could only stand there as if a bucket of cold water was poured down his entire body. He cannot even blame him because he had come and saved his son. What should Uther do with him?  _

_ Merlin watched Uther go through the stages of actually thinking properly and felt rather accomplished that he made the ignorant king evaluate his actions first before shooting his shot like a madman (cough, like the purge, cough.) After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he was asked what he desired to do instead. He quickly suggested that, if he were to become the assistant of the royal physician, he would gladly serve them both. Uther surprisingly agreed without any hesitation, unaware that Merlin had manipulated him into doing so.  _

**_ Time: Late at Night (Patrol) _ **

Lancelot: " Was it just me or did I saw Merlin go to the forest? "

Percival: " With Gwaine following him from behind? "

Elyan: " and here I thought it was my imagination- "

Leon: " I saw as well- "

Arthur: " It's already dark, why would they proceed to go to the forest? It's dangerous at night. "

Lancelot: " Let's follow them- "

**_ Place: Forest _ **

Merlin: " Why are you here Gwaine and here I thought you will never separate yourself from your brother? "

Gwaine: " Well, you see, sire. William had lost the bet and I have the luxury to keep an eye on you. "

Merlin: -raises a brow-

Merlin: " Who sent you? "

Gwaine: " Your Father, sire. "

Merlin: " I see, then may I ask as to why you are also here? "

Morgause: " Morgana is my biological half-sister. "

Merlin: " Half-sister? "

Morgause: " Yes, Lin. She is my sister. I finally have a sister. "

Merlin: " I hardly think that it is the only reason you are here, Morgs. "

Morgause: " Well, you see- I wanted to help her. "

Merlin: " Do you want to bring her back with you, what did father say? "

Morgause: " Father allows me to do anything I plan to do, but he said I should not force Morgana in any way. "

Merlin: " I see, then try approaching her first. "

Morgause: " Wait! You are allowing it too? "

Merlin: " Of course, sister. If she plans to join the family, I would not mind having another sister to bother. "

Gwaine: " Wait until you hear Mordred is celebrating already that he is having another sibling. "

Merlin: " He knows as well? "

Gwaine: " He was the first one to know! He came running across the entire hall nagging William with his new sister. "

Morgause: " I can't help but feel the same, to think that I have a sister is unbelievable and not to mention amazing. "

Merlin: -nods slowly with a smile now plastered on his face-

Merlin: " Well then. Go ahead, Morgs. I will support you. "

Morgause: " Thank you, brother. "

Merlin: " You are welcome, sister. "

Gwaine: " Does this mean I can go proceed with my- "

Merlin: " You do know I can manage on my own, right? "

Gwaine: " Of course you can, William and I are just worried because our best friend suddenly decided he will do it on his own. "

Gwaine: -smiling like a goof-

Merlin: " You people are hopeless, whatever you choose go ahead. "

Gwaine: " I forgot to mention, Mordred wants to come to Camelot as well. "

Merlin: " What?! "

Morgause: " You know how he is, Merls. He cannot help but follow all of us around. "

Merlin: -runs a hand through his hair, sighing-

Gwaine: " He is going to come here whether you send him back again and again. "

Merlin: " I know, but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't need to. "

Morgause: " That also doesn't change the fact that he likes us too much to let his older siblings go. "

Merlin: " You know what, let him come. He will tire himself out and he will be flying himself back home faster than I can say Camelot. "

Gwaine: " Yeah right, that is a definite lie. "

Gwaine: -chuckles-

Morgause: -rolls her eyes-

Morgause: " Let him have his fun. "

Merlin: " Danger means fun to him. "

Morgause: " Keep an eye on him then. "

Merlin: " I already am babysitting Arthur. "

Gwaine: -laughs harder-

Merlin: " Oh shut up, Gwaine. You go ahead and try to babysit him. "

Gwaine: " Alright, alright. I will try and babysit Prince Arthur for you when Mordred arrives. "

Merlin: " Are you bloody serious right now? "

Morgause: -laughs slightly-

Morgause: " This is priceless, I cannot wait. "

**_ To be continued. _ **


	7. Duty ( Uther ) P.01

**_ Plot Summary _ **

_ In this, Myrddin Ambrosius is a battle-hardened magical swordsman and he was born 5 years before the purge. He was persecuted alongside his Father Balinor and his Mother Hunith. The Ambrosius Family were stripped off of their title and were chased across the entire land for harbouring magic. The purge then left the young boy orphaned and he was raised within the Druid Camps.  _

_ He learned to properly wield his power and embraced his existence as Emrys. He is unofficially crowned as the King of all Magic Beings. He is the incarnation of magic in the guise of a mere human being. Myrddin is also under a glamour and goes by the name Merlin, a 21-year-old mercenary that was hailed from Ealdor.  _

_ Merlin 'stumbled' to Camelot and became the Royal Physician's Apprentice under the rule of King Uther Pendragon. He began observing a potential candidate of the prophesied Once and Future King, evaluating whether Arthur Pendragon is suited best for the title. After all, it is a position and not a name. Anyone and I must say anyone can become the Once and Future King and between Arthur and Morgana, the bastard child of Uther is much more suited to rule than the abomination created from disobeying the law of magicks.  _

_ Birth from unnatural means of magic is frowned upon by life, death, and all beings. Not even the gods dare to disobey this unspoken rule among all. It is only done under great importance, for breaking this rule will result in unforeseen circumstances, one being the incarnation of Magic. The balance had shifted and is now hanging by the thread. The future is not set in stone and even the Triple Goddess cannot foresee the consequences. The practice is rarely done and there are preparations made to ensure that the balance will not be broken, but this time a mere human decided to meddle with life and death that resulted in blasphemy. Ygraine's sacrifice was essential, for it lessened the payment of meddling with the affairs of the universe, but it wasn't enough. Nimueh's actions led to the Great Purge that angered the already furious Magic. Uther's persecution of magic multiplied the fury Magic had and is now seeking a larger payment for the disobedience. The payment will be far worse than the punishment that they should have been given. Humanity will suffer because Magic is simply doing its job.  _

**_ O N E - S H O T _ **

Uther will always remember the day he had planned to execute the child of Balinor, his brother but not of blood. He hesitated at first, but his hatred blinded him and his soul spoke only of bloodshed, wanting unjustified revenge against magic. He remembered the 5-year-old boy kneeling before his throne, a disheveled and a broken child was presented before him, his supposed nephew, Myrddin. The silence was deafening, he was lost for words. This was the boy that had once looked up to him, a child that is innocent yet wields magic. He cannot stand hating this child, but he wants to kill him because he is something that he had sworn to hate upon the death of his wife. Uther intends to kill this child by his own hand, a twisted thought of granting mercy and honour. It was his duty as King. 

But before he could speak, the ground trembled and the sky darkened, shadows enveloped the entire room, the world stopped spinning and Uther was left on his own. Myrddin stood before him, eyes golden and full of fury. The boy began to speak with ancient power, condemning the entire land of their supposed mistreatment of Magic and ending with the words..."Punishment is mercy and humanity shall pay for their disobedience. " 

Uther, startled by the revelation was still blinded by rage. The warning was left lingering in the air. Uther proceeded with his duty as King with Myrddin now long forgotten. 


End file.
